


After the Storm

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A day in the Valley.





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bofoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/gifts).



The long storm had kept Ayla inside, mostly, and even Whinney had been loathe to leave the cave for long. Now that the skies were clear, both were eager to push on into the warmth and sunshine, even as Ayla knew she had to be wary of further flooding, like after the spring thaw.

Woman and horse went up, away from the river and its debris, to go find food and exercise.

It was a beautiful day, one made for much working, and as Ayla found growing things in excess, she only ever ached to not share this with Iza.


End file.
